


The Little Things

by TheJackdaw



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Just me wasting time, eh the feels took over, not the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5455118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJackdaw/pseuds/TheJackdaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short little bit of Cole and Inquisitor fluff. I always thought Cole was cute, and was kind of sad when you couldn't romance him even if you made him more human. Eh, well, at least we have fanfic ;D</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Things

Evelyn had been training out in the yard all morning, beating away at the practise dummies until her arms ached. The new recruits had been watching her, in awe at the skill their Inquisitor possessed, but it only made them feel more safe under her and her advisors careful watch. She hadn't noticed when Cole had appeared behind her, watching her vary her techniques and try out new ones to use out in the field. Cole had been watching her for a while, but until now he had stayed silent, not wishing to bother her.

"Who do you keep thinking about, Evelyn?" Cole inquired, making her jump at his sudden appearance.

"What?" She asked rather more harshly than she had meant to due to her racing heart rate from his surprise appearance.

"His body beside mine." He continued, "Warmth, comfort, I want to feel him beside me. Who is it? Family, or friends?"

She smiled as she finally realised what he was talking about, sheathing her sword and turning to face him with her arms crossed.

"How long have we been together, Cole?" She smiled,

"I found you where time was scrambled. I wanted to help. People didn't understand that like you did."

"No I meant how long have we been in a relationship?"

"You had just come back from the Hinterlands. You helped people there, and now they love you, like I do." He didn't look up from underneath his hat, probably because he was blushing like he normally did when he admitted such personal feelings.

She enjoyed being able to read him better now that she had helped him become more human, and he had enjoyed it too, now that he had gotten a taste for human food he could eat with her.

"How long was that then? About two weeks? And how long have you noticed I've thought about this person?" She grinned, looking into his eyes as he looked up.

"At the same time. Is it me?" He cocked his head to one side.

"Yes, Cole, it's you." She chuckled.

He blushed, and he brought his hands to his cheeks, feeling over them as he was probably still unused to the feeling of warmth that spread of them.

"I'm glad. I wanted to help you feel better." He walked closer to her and handed her something that had been enclosed in his palm.

She looked down at a small purple stone with a chain through a hole that was drilled in the top. Her jaw dropped as she looked over it, the stones surface gleaming in the sunlight as she turned it over.

"What's this?" She asked, stroking over the smooth gem.

"I found it." He replied softly.

"Where?"

"In the Winter Palace. It was on its own outside, I didn't want it to be forgotten."

She giggled lightly as his innocence, tying the string around her neck and looking at it once more as it hung around her neck and the sunlight caught it and made it shine brilliantly.

"Beauty is found in the strangest places. Such a large place, but such a small token. He's very kind to me and I could care for no other. Warmth, love, light." Cole finished, and she realised he was inside her mind again.

It seemed as though even though he had become more human, he still retained the powers of being a spirit, without the danger of being possessed by an evil force.

"Well it's a wonderful gift, Cole, thank you." She gushed, hugging him quickly.

"Varric said you'd like it." Cole said, making her chuckle again as she stood back once more.

"Of course he'd be the one to help you." She scoffed, "He did the same when Dorian showed interest in Bull."

"Bull has very strange thoughts. Tight, restraining, powerful. I like this control, he likes it when I-"

"Okay that's quite enough, Cole." She laughed, "The new recruits or the Chargers don't need to be aware of what Bull does in his spare time with Dorian."

"Could I not help you like he helps his lover?" Cole asked innocently, "They were both very happy, but their thoughts can sometimes keep me awake from how loud they are."

She found his cluelessness somewhat endearing, preferring that to the dirty minded boys she had spent previous relationships with.

"Maybe someday, Cole." She chuckled, "Someday, my love."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my tumblr if you have a request or ideas or art you want featured! ^.^  
> thejackdawfanfic.tumblr.com


End file.
